


Knew You Once, Now Getting To Know You Again

by CorvusCorvidae



Series: Quinntana Week 14 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Quinntana Week, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating High School, Quinn and Santana parted ways. Neither anticipated seeing the other ever again, so imagine their surprise when they run into each other at a speed dating event. AU. One-shot. Quinntana Week – Day Four – Future Quinntana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knew You Once, Now Getting To Know You Again

*0*0*

Speed dating had not been Santana’s idea. It was something she had been roped into by her co-workers who saw just how many hours Santana spent in the office, when, according to them, she should have been out in the world enjoying herself.

By signing up, Santana was content in knowing that it would keep them off her back about where she might find her next girlfriend, or if she was going to start getting cats from the animal shelters. Her typical sass and snark no longer worked on them, as they were almost friends, so she felt she had to do something about it.

And as the night had gone by so far, she couldn’t wait to tell them that it had been a total bust. Yes, there were a lot of hot and available women out there, but Santana was past the quick fuck and move on stage. She was getting to that point where she actually wanted it to be more than lust.

So all fourteen ‘dates’ so far had been useless in her quest. Yeah, there were probably a few that she could take home after it and have a good night with, but other than that, she was coming up empty.

Or she was, until table sixteen.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Santana smirked, taking in the familiar face before her.

“Santana…wow…hi,” Quinn stumbled out, the shock knocking her brain sideways a bit, and making it hard to process her words and thoughts. She certainly had never anticipated running into Santana Lopez here, of all places, let alone in the city.

“I thought I saw you at the bar, but was sure I must have been mistake. Apparently not.” Santana smiled and sat down opposite Quinn, running her fingers up her glass as she did so. “I always knew you were a little gay, but same-sex speed dating, that’s a whole lot of acceptance I didn’t think you were capable of.”

“Yes, well, times have changed, and as have I,” Quinn said, still bewildered at having Santana right there before her.

“I can see that,” Santana hummed, licking her lips as her eyes took in Quinn’s appearance, getting a laugh out of Quinn.

“You’re just as shameless as ever,” she said, rolling her eyes. It was nice to know some things hadn’t changed.

“Nothing wrong with appreciating a good view,” Santana replied, smiling back at Quinn.

No, there wasn’t, especially when Santana’s unabashed appreciative look had made her feel sexier  and more turned on than all of the previous ‘dates’ that evening had combined. Clearing her throat, and her mind of that thought, Quinn was quick to change the subject.

“What are you doing here? I mean, last I heard you went to Louisville,” she enquired.

“And last I heard you were off to Yale, so how come New York?” Santana asked right back.

“Don’t you have to answer my question first?” It felt like they were teenagers again.

“Fine,” Santana said, rolling her eyes, and that was definitely different from the girl Quinn said goodbye to at graduation. “Louisville was good, helped me get a degree, become an adult. New York is for the new me, the adult version of me,” Santana shrugged, her details being so vague Quinn felt like she hadn’t learnt anything other than the fact Santana had graduated from Louisville. “Now, what about you?”

“I moved here after graduating. My ex and I moved here, rather. It didn’t work out, but I kinda fell in love with the place and can’t bring myself to leave it.”

“I’d say I’m sorry about the break up but that would be a complete lie, so congratulations instead.” Quinn chuckled and shook her head, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

“And what about you, the great Santana Lopez, at a speed dating event?” Quinn asked, wondering how someone like her needed to be there.

“Please, I’m still great, I just need a bigger pond to fish in.” Santana might have done her fair share of sampling what the world had to offer, so to speak, but she was a huge fan of monogamous relationships, and preferred them over one-night stands; Quinn knew that. So her words were obviously for effect.

“You’re awful.”

“I’m a genius,” she shot back, unfazed, and it was almost charming how she could make Quinn feel so relaxed and at ease.

“You’re certainly something…”Quinn muttered, smiling when Santana narrowed her eyes.

“I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘fucking attractive’,” she supplied, grinning.

“You’re that too, I guess.” That and so much more.

“You guess?! Have you seen my rack?” Santana asked, waving her hands in front of her aforementioned chest. Quinn shook her head and bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh.

“I have, trust me, I have.” That answer seemed to satisfy Santana, and she eased up her the waving at her boobs, thank god.

Just as Quinn was about to ask another question, she was cut off.

“Time, ladies!” the hostess called, and the hustle and bustle began as half of the room got ready to move to the next table and to the next ‘date’.

It felt like the two of them were just getting somewhere, where their new personalities merged with the images they had of the other’s old ones. Quinn wanted to keep talking, to learn more, to just catch up. That four minute ‘date’ was the best of the night, so far, and the fact it was with Santana was all the more meaningful.

“Better get going, the redhead behind me looks like she’s ready to piss on your leg to get me to move on.” Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Quinn shook her head and watched as Santana got up. “Good seeing you again, Q, and I mean that,” she winked, and then was off, heading to the next table.

And just like that, it felt like Quinn had maybe missed her chance at something more, at reconnecting as friends, at staying in touch, at something.

Trying to ensure that tonight wasn’t going to be the last time Quinn saw Santana, she took a few extra moments looking round the bar once the official ‘date’ part of the evening was over. Thankfully, Santana hadn’t dashed for the door immediately, and Quinn was able to spot her.

It also looked like Santana might have been looking for her, too. She was in the midst of looking around the groups of people, and when her eyes caught Quinn’s, she smirked that infuriating smirk that was making Quinn weak at the knees.

Once Quinn was saddled up next to her, much to Santana’s amusement, she forwent pleasantries and cut straight to the chase.

“Am I going to hear from you again after tonight? See you again, even?” she asked, needing to know.

“Why don’t you tick my box on your little scorecard there and see for yourself tomorrow?” Santana replied, still freaking smirking, and not giving anything away.

“Or…we could walk three blocks to my empty apartment and continue our evening there.” Quinn was hoping for more of a reaction, but Santana just taking a sip of her drink. Refusing to be defeated, she leant in to whisper in Santana’s ear, missing how Santana’s eyes darkened with the loss of distance between them. “I think I might need a little help getting out of this dress, and the garter belt I’m wearing can always be tricky to do by myself. So why don’t you come back to mine and help me?”

The moan was too loud and too obvious, to cover or try and mask, causing Quinn to smirk in satisfaction at hearing it. Just the thought…fuck…yeah, Santana wanted to pull Quinn out of the bar and march her back to her apartment.

“It’s not just acceptance you’ve acquired over the years, I see.” The Quinn of old, the one Santana knew so well, would never have been so bold.

“Please, I always had it in me, and I’ve always known how to turn you on.” Didn’t Santana know it.

“True, but you never followed through.”  

“I’m willing to now,” Quinn finished lightly, raising her eyebrow, and yeah, that was all Santana needed to know.

*0*0*

Quinn didn’t even have time to put the lights on before Santana was on her. The walk had been excruciating, with more teasing, more flirting, and as they stood, trying to open the door, all Santana could think about was Quinn in a garter belt.

It was fucking hot, and she needed to see the sight for herself.

Her teenage self would have sold her soul for such a sight, so to find her adult self being not only allowed to see but allowed to touch, it was turning out to be the best night ever.

“Ughn, Santana, please,” Quinn moaned, feeling lips on her neck, teeth scraping against her skin, and hands trying to get her jacket off. “Hold on, just one second,” she whimpered, finally pulling Santana’s attention back to her.

“This better be worth it,” Santana panted, swallowing the lump of lust in her throat, wanting to hold back the urge to just jump Quinn right there and then.

Quinn laughed at Santana’s almost pathetic pant and took her hand, walking them through the darkness of the apartment and towards the bedroom. Quinn felt like they were classier than the dishevelled dance to the bedroom, where clothes went everywhere and landed on everything, as if they were two horny teenagers with the house finally to themselves.

Santana felt like she was a horny teenager, however, and each step was agonisingly painful. She just wanted to get naked, to get Quinn naked, and to have her lips on her. What was so hard about that? Why did they need to play it cool, like this wasn’t just about sex?

Then again, it was Quinn Fabray she was about to fuck, so Santana shouldn’t have been surprised.

Once in the bedroom, Quinn hit the lights, dimming them somewhat so it wasn’t so harsh, and Santana stood awkwardly by the bed. She knew where she wanted this to go, she just didn’t know how to get from A to B. Quinn had slowed them down, so she wasn’t going to speed them up until being given her get go.

Ignoring Santana for a brief moment, Quinn reached for the zipper on the side of her dress and unzipped it. Then, she reached down and pulled the dress over her head, holding it in her arms in front of her body. She was going to put it on the chair in the room, when Santana’s voice reminded her that yes, she was still there.

“Looks like you didn’t need my help with the dress after all,” Santana murmured, poorly hiding the pout on her lips at not getting to undress Quinn herself.

“Yeah, I seemed to have managed all by myself,” Quinn replied, hiding her smirk at Santana’s gutted look. Walking over to her, Quinn chucked the dress in the direction of the chair, and came to stand before Santana. “But…I think I might need your help with these.” Taking her hand again, Quinn ran it down her waist, over the garter straps, down to the top of the stockings, and then back up the inside of her thigh until Santana’s fingers brushed the side of her underwear.

“Holy fuck,” Santana groaned, standing deadly still, feeling her whole body come alive with lust.

“I don’t know if it’ll be holy, but it’ll certainly be a good one,” Quinn teased, and it was just one-step too far. Santana couldn’t keep this slow burn going. The need in her body was overwhelming, and it was only getting worse with Quinn standing there looking like a sex goddess.

The kiss was hard, with lust in the driving seat and want in the passenger seat, making it a determined combination. Santana’s lips might have been soft, but the way her teeth were nipping at Quinn’s bottom lip, the way her tongue was filthily teasing Quinn’s, the way Santana’s whole kiss felt like sex, was enough to forget that fact.

What neither could forget was how many clothes the other was wearing. The first to hit the floor was Quinn’s bra, which was followed by Santana’s swooping lips capturing her nipple and sucking, causing Quinn to drop her head back. The next to hit the floor was Santana dress, after struggling to get it off while still kissing. Then it was their heels, both kicking them off at once, the height difference making it hard to keep their lips together, but they managed.

With them both standing in their underwear, Quinn broke the kiss to just take Santana in. She wasn’t one to reflect on her high school days as she hated thinking about all the stupid mistakes she’d made, but there was one regret she always had, and that was never getting to kiss the goddess before her.

She might have seen Santana in states of undress over the years, at Cheerio camp, at Brittany’s house, in the locker room, but none of that prepared her for the sight she now had in front of her. Santana’s body was pure sin. From the glow of her skin, to her breasts, to her flat abdomen, and down to those stunning legs that she’d had far too many fantasies about.

“You’re staring,” Santana husked, leaning up to kiss Quinn once, twice, three times, and then her arms were round her neck.

“I can’t help it, this feels like a dream.” Santana smirked at those words, which set alarm bells off, before a hand came down and smacked her ass cheek, causing her to gasp sharply.

“Guess you’re not dreaming, huh?” Santana teased, her smirk even worse, and Quinn wanted to murder her, or fuck her. “And we are so going to discuss how you totally enjoyed me spanking you-“

“Shut up,” Quinn grunted, tired of the talking, as she pushed Santana onto the bed, and moved to sit astride her.

It was there she could grind down into Santana. It was there she could work Santana’s bra off and kiss and lick at her chest, leaving marks as she did so. It was there that she could watch as Santana’s eyes rolled into the back of her head when Quinn bucked a particular way.  And it was there where Santana unhooked the garter belt and began to push to get it off Quinn.

Rolling off Santana, Quinn pushed everything off, including her underwear, and was relieved to see Santana doing the same. Completely naked, neither of them waited long before reaching out, kissing the other, and then trying to establish who would top. It was not an easy decision, and in the end, Santana gave in, letting Quinn climb back on top of her.

Except, Santana did have her own plan, and with the mouth-watering sight that was Quinn naked, Santana put her plan into action.

Sliding her hands up Quinn’s thighs, she gripped her waist and began pulling her upwards. Quinn moved until she was leaning over Santana’s chest, but she was still being pulled forward. It finally made sense why Santana wanted her on top.

That thought alone had her moaning, and without her permission, her body betrayed her by moving completely until she was leaning over Santana’s face.

Looking down, Quinn caught Santana’s heady gaze, and couldn’t help but pant. She was desperate for something, for anything, that could ease the throbbing between her legs, and with Santana’s mouth so close, all Quinn wanted to was just sit down.

The hands on the back of her thighs now told Quinn that wasn’t an option yet, and it was almost as if Santana was getting pleasure out of building Quinn up to breaking point. From the way Santana licked her lips, the way she inhaled Quinn’s scent, followed by the moan of appreciation, Quinn knew this was all part of it.

Her teenage self would never have caved, not wanting to lose face, but her adult self happily caved, knowing that sitting on Santana’s face was absolutely the better option. And she was not wrong.

Santana’s hearty moan combined instantly with Quinn’s when she repositioned herself and sat down, letting Santana’s mouth finally meet Quinn. It was better than she ever imagined it would be, with Santana’s tongue working her up, then kissing her, slowing them down, before sucking her clit in her mouth, speeding them up, and fuck, Quinn was practically riding her face at this point.

The noises Quinn was making felt obscene, but they only added to the satisfaction Santana was getting from eating her out. From her taste to her smell, to the way she moved on top of her, and the sight of Quinn’s breasts bouncing slightly with each grind of her hips, it was enough to push Santana close the edge, despite her hips jerking to meet nothing.

“Santana, please,” Quinn whined, needing more, needing that final push, needing release. “Please,” she whined again, the frustrated whimpers in her throat causing Santana to groan.

Knowing that she was so close to making Quinn come, to have Quinn begging her to make her come, it was intoxicating, and enough encouragement to switch from teasing and toying to tongue fucking Quinn properly.

Santana’s rhythm was frantic, her tongue sweeping up to Quinn’s clit, before sucking it in her mouth, all the while using her tongue to flick over it. The complete focus of her ministrations were enough to have Quinn’s low moans get higher, for her breath to catch each time, to have her back straightening, her hips trying to buck, and then, then, then, the crying out and back arching, as she came, causing Santana to moan, too.

It only took a moment before Quinn was slouching forward, her head almost colliding with the headboard. After some careful shuffling, Santana had her sprawled out on the bed, admiring her handiwork as Quinn’s chest rose and fell quickly, with her still trying to catch her breath, and with her hair all in complete disarray on the pillow.

It truly was a gorgeous sight to behold.

But then she saw the droop in Quinn’s eyelids and hell no.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Santana purred, kissing her way up Quinn’s neck, before tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I don’t think…I’m not sure I…” Quinn babbled, attempting to shake her head.

“You have it in you, trust me.” If Santana’s gaze hadn’t been so sultry, Quinn would have disagreed with her, but no, she was desperate to know what look meant exactly. In doing so, she turned her body over to Santana once again, and was certainly not disappointed.

Santana, on the other hand, felt like all her birthdays and Christmases were coming early. A pliant and begging Quinn Fabray was something fantasies were made of.

Well, now all Santana’s fantasies were becoming reality and she couldn’t fight the smirk from her lips as she leant in to kiss Quinn again.

*0*0*

The only name on Santana’s card that had been ticked was Quinn, and likewise, the only name on Quinn’s card was Santana. This became obvious when both phones vibrated and buzzed, leading to naked scrambling and stretching to pull them into bed with the pair the following morning.

They had exactly the same email, followed by contact numbers, and the suggestion to make the call and start something special.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. “I think we already had that something special,” she said, crawling back out of bed, unashamed by her nakedness as she grabbed a shirt off the chair and put it on. It went to mid-thigh, leaving Quinn covered and comfortable. “I’ll go put this on the charger and make us some coffee.”

Santana watched her leave, heard her fumbling about in the kitchen, before the phone began to ring.

“Hello?” Quinn answered, sounding surprised.

“I think this is actually the beginning of something special, not the end, so when you’re done with the coffee, come back to bed and we’ll talk details. I’m not one to put out on the first date, so I think that means we need to have our official first date already,” Santana said, crossing her legs under the sheets and waiting for Quinn to come back into the bedroom.

She wasn’t disappointed, she walked through a few seconds later, a bemused look on her face and phone in hand.

“Official first date, huh? Last night didn’t count?”

“Last night was a few drinks and dirty sex. You need to wine and dine me,” Santana declared, waving her hand as she spoke.

“I need to? How’d you figure that?” Quinn asked, fighting a smile on her lips.

“Your apartment is a lot fancier than mine. You can do the wine and dining part better than me.”

“And what will your part be then?” It had to be fair, after all.

“The dirty sex, of course,” she teased, causing Quinn to laugh.

And okay, Quinn wasn’t expecting Santana to want something more. She assumed last night would have washed Quinn out of Santana’s system, but if she was willing for more, for this to be more than a night of sex, Quinn definitely wasn’t going to say no.

So yes, this might just be the beginning of something special, indeed.

*0*0*


End file.
